Dimentio's happy Time
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: Count Bleck and Tippi spend a day at the beach and a Toad forces Dimentio to get high on laughing gas. A very random one-shot. O-o


**I'm not even sure what to say about this one... O_o**

**I guess a story me and my bro made up and an episode of iCarly helped me write this. XD**

* * *

One day at Castle Bleck, Count Bleck and Tippi decided to spend a day at the beach.

"Nastasia's in charge," Count Bleck said. "We'll be back before nine."

After the left everyone went off to do whatever.

They managed to get through the morning and lunch time without any trouble.

After lunch Mimi went to write in her dairy, Mr. L worked on Brobot, Dimentio went to his room to do Grambi knows what, and Nastasia taught O'Chunks how to make a cake.

After a few hours, everyone started to wonder what Dimentio was doing. It was unlike him to hide his room for so long. They all expected him to be causing trouble by now.

"Um, maybe you should check on him, Mr. L," Nastasia said.

"Fine." He went up the stairs and knocked on Dimentio's door.

"Dim? You okay in there?"

There was no reply.

Mr. L started to get worried. He opened the door and went inside the room.

Dimentio was floating cross-legged just inches above his bed, staring at nothing special with an odd smile on his mask.

Mr. L walked over to him. "What are you doing? And why didn't you answer me before?"

The jester giggled but said nothing.

"Dim?" Mr. L noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up.

It read:

_To whoever reads this note,_

_I hate you people for almost destroying all the worlds so for _

_fun, I pumped your jester full of laughing gas. _

_He should be pretty high for quite a few hours._

_Have fun with him!_

_-Toad_

_PS: Good luck figuring out which Toad I am!_

Mr. L crumbled the note.

"Nastasia, we have a problem!"

Everyone came running up the stairs.

"What wrong?"

"Dimentio's high on laughing gas."

"He's _what_?!"

"Read the note."

Nastasia took the paper and read it.

"Good Grambi…"

"Can we…fix him?" Mimi asked nervously.

"Uh, no, probably not. We'll just have to wait for the laughing gas to wear off."

Dimentio dropped the few inches to his bed and turned to face the others as if he had just noticed them. "Hi!"

"Um, hi?" Mr. L said somewhat uncomfortably.

"What are you people talking about?"

"You, Dim. We're talking about you."

Dimentio laughed loudly causing everyone to jump.

"What's so funny?" O'Chunks asked looking confused.

"You're talking about me," Dimentio giggled.

Nastasia did a facepalm. "Let's just leave him alone, 'k? He should be fine."

"Do you really think that's good idea?" Mimi asked. "What if he does something that could kill him?"

"She has a point," Mr. L said. "In his state of mind right now, that doesn't seem too unlikely."

"Hmm, that's true. We'll just have to take turns staying with him then, 'k? Mr. L, why don't you stay first?"

Nastasia, Mimi, and O'Chunks went back downstairs leaving Mr. L with the loopy jester.

"Where'd they go?" Dimentio asked sadly.

"They went to do…stuff." Mr. L said lamely.

"Can we do stuff, too?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Yay!"

"Just… wait here a minute and don't hurt yourself." Mr. L went quickly went downstairs and found Nastasia making dinner.

"Hey, Nastasia? What exactly can laughing gas do to a person?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure. From what I can tell in Dimentio's case, it makes people loopy and act silly. And laugh, of course. Why?"

"Just wondering what I should expect from him, that's all."

"'K. Is that all then?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks."

Mr. L went back to Dimentio's room and found him sitting on his bed giggling to himself.

"What are you laughing at now?" Mr. L asked, slightly amused.

"I don't know," Dimentio admitted.

Mr. L couldn't help but laugh. Dimentio started laughing again with him, then suddenly stopped. "Why are we laughing now?" he asked.

"Oh, Dim. You're so funny when you're high on laughing gas." Mr. L chuckled.

"What's he doing now?" Mimi asked coming to take her turn babysitting Dimentio.

"He's an absolute riot, Mimi! We should do this to him more often!"

Dimentio started unexpectedly—and loudly—laughing again, startling Mimi and Mr. L.

"Or maybe not…"

"Nassy wants you to set the table while I'm watching Dimentio," Mimi said to Mr. L.

"Okie dokie."

Mr. L went to do said chore and Mimi sat down by Dimentio.

"Hi, Dimmy!"

"Hi!"

Mimi giggled. "L was right; you're pretty fun when you're like this."

"Like what?" Dimentio asked giggling once again.

"Like _that_! Giggling all the time and being silly." Mimi sighed and quietly added: "I wish you would be like this more often without being so mischievous."

"Why?"

"Nevermind. Let's talk about something else; are you getting hungry, Dimmy?" she asked lightly poking the older boy's stomach. It growled and Dimentio nodded.

"That's good, because dinner will ready _any _minute now."

To keep him getting bored, Mimi took his hat off and gave it to him.

"Here, play with this for a while."

Nastasia came up.

"Uh, dinner's ready. Has the gas worn off yet?" She looked at Dimentio playing with the bells on his jester's hat. "I'll take that as a no…"

"It was the only thing I could think to keep him busy," Mimi said with a shrug.

"I see… Do you think he can feed himself?"

"I don't see why not…"

"Let's find out, 'k? Dimentio."

Dimentio looked up from his hat. "Hi!"

"Yeah, hi. Are you hungry, Dimentio?" Nastasia asked sitting down.

He nodded while rubbing his stomach. "My tummy's empty…"

"I see, we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

Dimentio nodded again.

Nastasia gave him a slice of a Peachy Peach. "Here, why don't you see if you get that to your month, 'k?"

Mimi giggled watching Dimentio try to eat the Peachy Peach slice. He seems to know _where _it was supposed to go; he just couldn't get it there. He ended up with a lot of the fruit's all over his mask.

Nastasia laughed at him. "Oh, Dimentio. Here's let me help you…" She took the fruit from him and took his mask off.

"So _that's _what his face looks like," Mimi mused.

Dimentio's true face was very human. It was quite pale from being hidden behind his mask during the day; he only took it off when he went to sleep and when he took a shower. His eyes were mismatched like when he wore his mask; one was black and the other yellow.

_He's pretty cute_, Mimi realized.

"Open your month," Nastasia said to Dimentio, ignoring Mimi's comment. She put the Peachy Peach slice into Dimentio's open month. "There you go."

The boy chewed the sweet fruit for a while, swallowed, then smiled.

"That's good, isn't it, Dimentio?"

"Yummy."

"Good. Mimi? Can you feed him the rest of the Peachy Peach while I wash his mask?"

"Okay, Nassy."

Nastasia went to the bathroom and Mimi took her spot on the bed.

"You really love your Peachy Peaches, don't you?" Mimi asked with a giggle as she fed the jester. "That's okay, though. They're good for you."

By the time Nastasia came back Dimentio had finished eating and was playing with his hat again. She gently put Dimentio's mask back over his pale face.

"Come on, Mimi. O'Chunks and Mr. L already ate and now it's your turn."

"What about you?" the shape-shifter asked. Nastasia smiled at her.

"I'll eat after finish feeding Mr. Loopy over there." She nodded at Dimentio.

In the kitchen she got a plate of food ready for Mimi then made another plate for Dimentio.

"Nassy, are we going to tell Count Bleck about what happened?"

"Um, no. I'm sure Dimentio will be embarrassed enough when the laughing gas wears off and we tell him about it. I think we can get away with keeping this from the Count and Tippi, 'k?"

"Okay. Hey, you were pretty good with Dimentio up there."

"Thanks. It's like having to take care of a child," she chuckled.

Taking a plate of food and a Shroom Shake, she went to Dimentio's room again.

Nastasia found the jester sitting on his bed looking lonely. He perked up when she walked in. "Hi!"

She smiled at him. "Hi. You want some dinner?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically.

With Nastasia's help, he ate his dinner.

"Uh, wow. You were hungry, weren't you? Well, I'm going to go eat _my _dinner now, 'k? When I'm done I'll help you eat dessert."

The young woman ate her dinner then cut the cake she and O'Chunks had made earlier that afternoon and served it to everyone for dessert.

Everyone enjoyed it.

"Wow, O'Chunks! You made this?" Mimi asked in surprise.

"I _helped_ make it, Lass. Nastasia over there did most of the work." He winked at her causing her to blush slightly.

"Well, if you three don't need me right now, I'll just go give Dimentio some cake, too. 'K?"

"She likes you," Mimi whispered to O'Chunks as Nastasia went upstairs.

"I like her, too."

Mimi shook her head. "No, I mean she _likes _you."

"I know what you mean, Lass."

Meanwhile, Nastasia found Dimentio giggling to himself.

"Oh dear," she muttered as she sat down. "You're getting silly again."

Dimentio burst out laughing.

"I hope this stuff wears off soon," she sighed. "Oh, Dimentio, look at what I have~"

The jester managed to calm down enough to look up to her. He stopped giggling completely when he saw the piece of cake on the plate Nastasia was holding.

Nastasia would bet anything his mouth had started watering behind his mask.

"Would you like to eat some, Dim?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Dimentio said giggling a little.

The young woman smiled as she fed Dimentio. He seemed to enjoy the cake a lot.

Nastasia giggled as the boy finished eating.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"You have frosting on your mask."

"Oh." He yawned

"You look tried. Maybe you should go to sleep."

Nastasia moved Dimentio's hat to a chair then took his mask (after wiping the cake frosting off) and put it on the nightstand be his bed.

"You get some sleep now," she whispered covering Dimentio up with his blanket. "Goodnight, Dimentio."

The rest of the evening went by smoothly.

Count Bleck was pleased to find the castle still in order.

"Where's Dimentio?" Tippi asked.

"Sleeping," Nastasia said quickly.

That answered seemed good enough for her. After that everyone went to sleep as well.

* * *

Nastasia woke up a few hours after going to bed to use the bathroom. On her way back to her room she heard a soft moan from Dimentio's room.

She poked her head in the doorway. "You awake?" she called in a whisper.

"Yes."

Nastasia walked in and sat down on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"I feel…weird. What happened today?"

Nastasia quickly explained about the Toad and the laughing gas.

'Ahahaha, I see. How bad I get when I was 'loopy'?"

"Um, you were…amusing. You giggled a lot for no reason and I had to help you eat."

In the moonlight shining through the window, Nastasia saw Dimentio blush.

"Oh. I, um, I'm sorry I was such trouble today."

"Oh no, no, no. You weren't any trouble," she cooed gently stroking the jester's black and white hair. "And besides, you didn't _ask _for that Toad to pump you full of laughing gas."

Dimentio chuckled. "I guess you're right about that." He moaned again.

"You feel alright?" Nastasia asked.

"My stomach feels upset. I don't suppose you can tell me why?"

"Um…" Nastasia thought for a moment. "No idea. You gonna be okay?"

"I think so… Just what did Ieat?"

"Let's see... There was a Peachy Peach before dinner when I had to find if you eat without help. You couldn't."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your hands just couldn't seem to find your mouth," Nastasia chuckled. "You were too out of it. Anyway, for dinner we had meatloaf with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Oh, and a Shroom Shake to drink."

"Is that all?" Dimentio asked gently placing a hand over his stomach.

"No. Me and O'Chunks made a cake together after lunch so we had that for dessert."

"Ah, that would explain why I don't feel good."

"Why?" Nastasia asked, confused.

"Between the Peachy Peach and the cake… My stomach can't handle too many sweet things at once." Dimentio explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Dimentio. I didn't know that…"

"Now, now, don't worry about it. I'll be fine—" He was cut out from what he saying as his stomach started heaving.

Nastasia, knowing he was about to be sick, got up and quickly got the garbage can by the nightstand.

She placed it in front of Dimentio just in time. Sitting down again, she slowly rubbed his back as the jester began to vomit everything he had eaten hours before.

When his stomach had finally eliminated what was upsetting it, Dimentio leaned back and tried to catch his breath.

"I…apologize…for that," Dimentio said while gasping for air. His pale face turned deep red with embarrassment.

"No, it's _me _who should apologize," Nastasia said shaking her head. "I um, wouldn't have given you dessert if I had known you were going be this sick. Oh, Dimentio. I'm so sorry."

They were quiet for a while.

"Um, do you need this still?" Nastasia tapped the garbage can.

"No, I feel better now."

"Well, I'm gonna wash it out then, 'k?"

"Go ahead."

Dimentio lay down and sighed. Even though his stomach was empty he still felt like crap.

Nastasia soon came back.

"Hey, you okay now?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well, if you don't need me anymore tonight, I'll just go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Dimentio rolled over to get comfortable. His stomach growled quietly.

"Oh, hush," he thought, rubbing it very gently. "There's nothing left inside of you to make you feel upset, so just settle down."

The jester smiled to himself in the dark.

Maybe tomorrow he would visit Toad Town and look for that bothersome Toad…

* * *

**It's time for me to face the facts: I'm so random. O-o  
Oh, wait. I already knew that! ^^;**

**~Dawn**


End file.
